


The Most Confusing Time of the Year

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt looks up. He's got that 'Honey, I love you, but you're a moron' look on his face again and Mohinder sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Confusing Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt by [](http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/profile)[**quarterturn**](http://quarterturn.livejournal.com/) for the Advent Drabble meme. Matt/Mohinder w. Molly for their first Christmas. Molly didn't actually *MAKE* it into this, but she's very much there in spirit. *G*

Mohinder's making a face at his tea cup when Matt sits down across from him. "It's cold," he says.

"Then stop forgetting it," Matt says. "If you don't forget it, it can't get cold." He spreads several store fliers across the table, covering half Mohinder's files. Before Mohinder can protest, he adds a notepad, a calculator, and a piece of Molly's Kim Possible stationary.

This, Mohinder thinks, does not bode well, but he forges ahead anyway. "Must you be so maddeningly reasonable about it?"

"Yep," Matt takes Mohinder's laptop and starts typing.

Knowing he's beaten, Mohinder surrenders. "Matthew, just what the hell are you doing?"

Matt looks up, there's a touch of something Mohinder might term mania in his eyes. "This," he brandishes the Kim Possible stationary, "is Molly's letter to Santa."

"Ah, yes," Mohinder nods. "She wrote it yesterday." He helped her with her spelling. Though, he suspects she was only asking so as to include him in the process. Molly's spelling has always been quite accurate.

"Right." Matt goes back to typing.

"I fail to see the problem here," says Mohinder. Matt looks up. He's got that 'Honey, I love you, but you're a moron' look on his face again and Mohinder sighs. "All right, what am I not seeing?"

Matt smirks. "Mohinder, think for a minute. Exactly how many Christmases have you celebrated?"

Mohinder blinks. "Well, none."

"Yeah, me either." Matt gestures at the table. "Which means we are _seriously_ behind the curve on this one. Unfortunately unless we can get Nathan Petrelli to suit up, nobody's going to be flying to our rescue on Christmas Eve."

"Well, Peter might," Mohinder says.

"Nah, he's too emo to be Santa," Matt says. "Also too skinny." He pauses. "Okay, so is Nathan. Forget I said anything."

"I'm inclined to forget the entire conversation," Mohinder says, grinning.

"Sorry, can't," Matt jabs a finger at the list. "Too much shopping to do. We'll need food, tree, decorations, music, and mistletoe." He shrugs, looking sheepish. "Molly made me promise."

Mohinder sits back, cold tea in hand, and stares at the papers. "We're quite in over our heads, aren't we? Calling Nathan might not be a bad idea. He may be able to think of a few things we're bound to miss."

He watches Matt scratch his jawline and nod. "Probably." A faint grin tugs at his lips. "Doubt this is what he'll expect me to be calling about."

"Likely," Mohinder says. "I think it's a good idea to forge relationships with the others. Relationships not directly related to saving the world."

"Birds of a feather, huh?" Matt gets up, taking Mohinder's cup out of his hands.

Mohinder leans back, watching him empty the cup and start refilling it. He relaxes, watching Matt work. After a minute, he slides out of the chair and walks over. Wrapping his arms around him, Mohinder tucks his chin against Matt's shoulder. "Similar complaints and all. Nathan has children, yes? It might be good for Molly."

"I don't think they know yet," Matt says. "I doubt Nathan would've mentioned it if they had powers, but y'know -- "

"You didn't hear anything about it."

"I wasn't trying to listen," Matt says. It's always a touch defensive. Mohinder knows he worries sometimes.

"I know, but you do sometimes overhear what we project," Mohinder says, soothing. "So, about the holidays -- "

"What about them?" Matt asks.

"Other than a Menorah, what else will we be requiring for Hanukkah?" Matt turns, surprised, and Mohinder smiles. "What?" he asks. "Did you think we weren't going to celebrate both?"

Matt hesitates. "Well, I didn't think -- " he looks at him. "What about you?"

"When the appropriate holidays roll around," Mohinder says, "I'll tell you." He hasn't truly celebrated them in quite some time, but, he thinks it's time to start. "It -- "

"If you say it'll be good for Molly, Mohinder, I'm going to hurt you." Matt grins.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that," Mohinder kisses him. "I was going to say it would be good for us all."

Matt leans in, deepening the kiss. For a moment, they forget about the lists and the holidays. Mohinder even manages to forget about the mountain of work buried under the fliers. Then they surface, oxygen being an unfortunate requirement, and he's looking at Matt again.

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the view and he loves that fact.

"You do realize what this means, of course?"

Matt looks at him, confused for a moment, his brow furrowing. When he catches on, he groans and thumps his forehead against Mohinder's shoulder.

"The shopping is going to be obscene."

"Quite," Mohinder nods. "We're going to need more mistletoe. Much more mistletoe."


End file.
